ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Penduladies
The Penduladies (or 振り子の女性 "Furiko no josei" Previously "Armed Fairies") is an Archetype of LIGHT and DARK Thunder, Spellcaster, Pyro, and Psychic-Type Monsters those have effects depending on their attributes, then they gain more Field advantages when they are set as Quick-play Spell Cards , they were debuted on The Revolutional Light, they are focused on Fusion and Synchro Summon (possibly 1 Xyz and 1 Evolute Monster), as the opposite of Chaotics,they are the First Archetype that is made to Surpass the Pendulum Monsters, they are also a part of Vine Wars lore. 'Design:' 'Appearance' The Penduladies Mirror Nekroz, however they are not just made of Duel Terminal, they are also made of other old cards and custom cards, these monsters are cute Girls wearing other monsters' outfit, having the same ATK/DEF Points, Same Level, and almost have the Same effect, and the Same Card Type, these Monsters include: Ally of Justice, Magnificent Vine, Shadooll, Fabled,Plaid Magicien, Sorcery, Ice Barrier,T.G. ,Stardust,Fire King,Herald. 'Naming:' The original new name of this archetype was came up by Lyris1064, Basically it's a Mold of "Pendulum" and "Ladies", "Phantom" Modes are for Fusion and Synchro Monsters only. 'Rules:' 'ATK/Level Rules:' This archetype follows a specific rule between ATK Values, it was Divided into Two: *'Main Deck Monsters:' Must Be Level 4 only!, no more no less, and they Must have 1500 ATK or Less!. *'Extra Deck Rules: '''There can't be an extra deck Monster with '1500 ATK or Less, 'basically, they Should have' 1500 ATK or More!' 'Lore Rules: Extra deck Monsters Must be immue to Pendulum Field Cards so they can achieve their job, so Their Lore should contain:" ''This card is unaffected by "Pendulum Over Limit Field" or "Pendulum Space"." Lines about Negation is Optional. 'Only Action Pendulady, Pendulady Maiden, Pendulady Dance Princess and Pendulady of Captivity Since The Archetype is about these 4 Monsters, Extra deck Monsters Must have their names as the Main Materials of these Extra deck Monsters. 'Playing Style:' This archetype is based on special summoning, then activating their effects, after that, they are set as Quick-play spell cards to gain other effects, Fusion and Synchro Summoning using other cards to give them more advantages, their Fusion and Synchro forms is specialized in Sealing Pendulum Monsters and Pendulum Summoning, as their first Custom cards Anti-Support Cards, rather, Penduladies' Scaling Torture makes it easier when all opponent's Monsters become Pendulum Monsters to give the archetype a better advantage, The Junior Monsters can be manipulated using , Summoner Monk, Lightsworn, Goblindbergh,Honest, since they are Level 4 1500 ATK or lower. Pendulady Maiden is also based on being Sent to Graveyard by card effects to gain more advantages than it is FLIP summoned as a Flip Monster. 'PenduNeko:' Pendunekos are a subarchetype of Penduladies, they are also supported by this archetype, a LIGHT beast-type monsters depicted as their personal pet cats, they provide Penduladies support to make them faster when it comes to swarm the field or draw cards. 'Phantom Penduladies:' Phantom Penduladies are also part of this archetype, except they are stored in Extra Deck, and Summoned by using Penduladies as their main Materials, they participate in killing Pendulum Monsters and Pendulum Summoned Monsters as they rely on discarding cards to activate their effects, or destroying your own cards for benefits. 'Erratas:' Due to their excessive effects, Penduladies have gotten many erratas, especially with their main Deck effects, to leave some space for opponents to defeat them, regardless of their Weaknesses. 'Reception:' 'Positive:' Penduladies have been praised as the first Anti-Pendulum Monsters, for their abilities to shut down some Meta Decks, and automatic cards like Qli, with their Penduladies' Scaling Torture, and Phantom Pendulady - Unicore, they can also shut down cards like Apoqliphort Towers or Apoqliphort Skybase, they can also take Match Winners down with these cards, by negating their summon, or destroying them before they achieve their effect, and Custom Pendulum cards, which most of them have very powerful effects. 'Negative:' They are also Haters Towards this archetype, with an extreme action to make "Anti-Penduladies" cards thinking that should shut them down and keep Pendulum cards working fine, and of course, a common complain of some players that they cannot defeat Penduladies Decks, missing many staples to shut them down. 'Weaknesses': Even though they have their own strength, Penduladies have weaknesses towards Chaotics, Ally of Justice, Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror, Light-Imprisoning Mirror, also Nekroz can seal the Extra deck, El Shadoll can seal their special Summoning and Swarming the field, since Penduladies rely on their ATK and effects, Skill Drain makes them easy to beat by battle. 'Trivia:' *Pendulady Maiden is the only Pendulady monster whose often bare feet. *All Ice Barrier Dragon suits worn by those monsters have their breast zone exposed in anyways. *Pendulady Dance Princess is the only Main Deck DARK Pendulady, whose its form Phantom Pendulady Stardust is the only LIGHT Synchro Monster for it. *Evolute Action Pendulady - Exciton Knight is the only Evolute Monster of this archetype. **Action Pendulady got a longer hair in that card *Phantom Pendulady - Darco Senpu is the only WIND Pendulady Monster and a part of another archetype as well. *Even though the idea is a Spoof of Nekroz's, This archetype is way too different from Nekroz themselves. *Pendulady of Captivity is the only Monster card that is not a clone of any other Monster card, except she is wearing Magnificent Vine Binding Snake, whose its body was eaten by Mist Bird Clausolas. *It has been revealed that they have a grudge against The Hunting Archfiend, even though it's not a Pendulum Monster.